greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Dawson
Bio Scott Dawson has been a survivor his entire life. Forced to grow up fast, Dawson overcame adversity and became the “man of the house” at an early age. Dawson cut his fighting teeth through bouncing in local clubs — developing his take-no-guff attitude and strong jaw. Competing alongside tag team partner Dash Wilder, Dawson systematically tore apart the opposition in NXT. Though the duo, known collectively as The Revival, did not emerge from the inaugural Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic as the victors, they nonetheless put in an impressive showing, making it all the way to the semifinals, where they lost to eventual tournament winners Samoa Joe & Finn Bálor. Following that, the pair of ring generals downed Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady en route to defeating The Vaudevillains for the NXT Tag Team Championship in November. The ruthless roughnecks have since declared themselves the best tag team on the planet. Though they were defeated for the championships at NXT TakeOver: Dallas, they now they get an opportunity to prove their mettle as part of the Raw tag team division. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= Hunt For RAW Tag Team Gold On RAW Episode 46, Dawson along with his Revival tag team partner, Dash Wilder returned to in-ring action after suffering separate injuries and they wasted little time by defeating RAW Tag Team Champions The Usos, effectively earning a title shot at the WWE Backlash event. On RAW Episode 47, The Revival scored another victory over The Usos in quick fashion, gaining full momentum heading into their pending title match. On RAW Episode 48, Dawson went one-on-one with one half of the tag team champions, Jey Uso alone and despite the tag champs not doing the same, Dawson came up short by tapping out the Uso. Tag Team Champions? Or Tag Team Targets? On RAW Episode 50, Dawson & Wilder finally received their previously scheduled RAW Tag Team Championship match that was schedule to take place at Backlash in April and The Revival used their strategy mindset to their advantage when they isolated each brother of The Usos in their corner until Dawson Superplexed Jimmy Uso from the top rope to the floor, effecting both men but Dawson rolled Uso into the ring to score the pinfall and win the Tag Team Titles. But the new champions didn't have that long to celebrate when the Authors of Pain made their impactful debut and took out both Dawson & Wilder, sending the message that they have come to take over the RAW Tag Team Division. On RAW Episode 51, The Usos would invoke their rematch clause for the RAW Tag Team Titles and the result remained the same when both Dawson & Wilder targeted both brothers legs and taking advantage of a less than 100% Jimmy Uso, hitting a "Shatter Machine" to pick up the victory to retain the titles but their night was far from over when Akam & Rezar challenged the champs for the titles at WWE King of the Ring, which the champs quickly accepted before hitting a 2nd "Shatter Machine" on Jey Uso. Championships & Accomplishments * NXT Tag Team Championship (x2) * RAW Tag Team Championship (x1) - w/Dash Wilder Gallery |-|Season 8= RAW Episode 50 Usos-Revival (RAW Ep.5) (1).png|In a match that should've taken place at Backlash, The Usos defended the Tag Titles against The Revival The Revival (RAW Ep.5) (2).png The Revival (RAW Ep.5) (3).png The Revival (RAW Ep.5) (4).png The Revival (RAW Ep.5) (5).png|The Revival celebrating their tag team title victory RAW Episode 51 The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (1).png|The New Champs enter as the #TopGuys The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (2).png The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (3).png The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (4).png Revival-Usos (RAW Ep.6) (1).png Revival-Usos (RAW Ep.6) (2).png Revival-Usos (RAW Ep.6) (3).png Revival-Usos (RAW Ep.6) (4).png|Not just taking the victory, The Revival continue the assault on The Usos following the match Revival-Usos (RAW Ep.6) (5).png The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (1)|After the assault, The champs received a challenge from the AOP, which the #TopGuys accepted The Revival (RAW Ep.6) (5).png|It will now be The Revival vs. AOP for the Tag Titles at King of the Ring Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Scott Dawson Category:The Revival Category:RAW